Enemy’s unite? Hero’s Unite!
by Tamer
Summary: Bigtime crossover. Yu-Gi-Oh/Justice League/X-men evolution/J-Team in the biggest bad guy bash you have eva seen. *Plz review* *Dakota's Heros Join the fray. And whats this? Shendu took a turn. And something Freaky has come. even Dao Lon Won is spooked*
1. Eeek The bad dudes!

~Okay this is my most far out idea yet. But it should be very interesting. I think. Well don't take my word for it, just read the story.~  
  
~Who's who in the big meeting?~  
  
A girl dressed in silvery/black jean and the same material thick strap tank top flies in front of a huge jet. In the jet is the X-Men. The professor telepathically talked to the girl.  
  
"Yang are we almost there?" He asked mentally.  
  
"Almost. Let me contact them." She replied mentally before taking out a phone. "Hello, this is Yang. Do we meet at point G or Point M. Point M? okay I'll call the others." She hangs up and makes 2 more calls before speeding, followed closely by the Jet. Soon they all landed in Metropolis. They land just outside of it. From the jet Emerge Charles Xavier, Jean Gray, Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Prowler, Rouge, Logan, Evan, And Hank. Yang, looks at them.  
  
"the first group should be here soon." Said Yang.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Said Scott. He had never gotten along with Yang much.  
  
"Look, if our enemy's joined forces, so should we." Yang replied irritated. Soon a strange group landed. They were Superman, Batman, Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and the Martian guy.  
  
"Justice league, Meet the X-Men." She said. Soon everyone was on first name terms.  
  
"The other 2 groups should be here any time soon" She declared. Soon a limo drove up and a strange assortment of people got out. Jackie-Chan, Jade, Torhu, Viper, El Toro, and Uncle got out.  
  
"Everyone, Meet the J-Team. They will be our magic providers." She said as Jade showed her the talismans.  
  
Raising an eyebrow superman said "These pip squeaks?"  
  
"AYYYYAAAAA" Yelled uncle giving Superman a smart whack on the forehead.  
  
"Oww." Said Superman rubbing his forehead before glaring daggers at Yang and Jade who were on the ground laughing.  
  
"So the man of steel got smacked by a billy goat and got hurt? He probably couldn't hurt me." Said Batman. Uncle smacked him too. "Owww!" the X-Men just watched confused.  
  
"Okay, The other group should be here soon." Said Yang. Soon another limo came up. Out stepped yet another strange assortment of people. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, And her father Maxamillion Pegasus. Yugi ran right into Yang in a tight Embrace, his head buried in her shoulder and neck. He was all dressed in white, quite a contrast against her black clothing.  
  
"Yang I missed you so much!" Cried Yugi softly.  
  
"Its okay Ying. I'm alright."  
  
"Are you sure?" Said Ying (Yugi) "I'm sure." Said Yang. She introduced everyone to everyone else. It was a pretty big group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how did ya like the first chappie? I find it strange. But that a big group. X-Men, Justice League, J-Team, And the Yu-Gi-Oh Crew? What next, the digidestined? Ooo. Idea. Byeness! 


	2. DIGIMODIFY!

~I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! ~  
  
~Enemies unite? Hero's Unite! ~  
  
After everyone was settled and knew about everyone else basically, they all sat on the benches.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you what's going on if your clueless." Yang said eyeing a few people. Yin had finally detached himself and was sitting down.  
  
"Alright. So our main enemies have combined forces. We are up against the joker, and his little gang the jokers. They are pretty tricky, so we have to watch out there. We also have Marik, Malik, Bakura and some other ancient forces to deal with. They are the main power of the evil group. They will release a fair amount of monsters so with them we have to be well alert. Next we have Dao Lon Won. He is a dark chi wizard, so he specializes in magical things. We also have his dark chi warriors. As well as Valmont and the dark hand who have released Shendu, so we have the ShadowKan to deal with. As well as those buffoons Ratso, Chow and Fin. Also Hak-Fu will be there. Valmont and Shendu's crew will be tactics in the evil group. Lex Luthor is also with them. He will be the brains. Seeing as he's probably the most intelligent of the group." Her cell phone rings and she answers. "Oh dear. We have the medabreed to deal with." She makes a phone call quickly and hangs up. "all right. The medabreed are some pretty rough people. We have to deal with all of them. So I've called another group." 2 people land. One looks like a robot from all the gadgets He's got on and the other has an electrical surge going through him. A ball bounces up and turns into a human looking thing.  
  
"May I introduce Dakota's crime fighters, Static shock, Gear, and Rubber band man. They can match wits with the Medabreed."  
  
"Hey." The three say in unison.  
  
"Any questions? Oh by the way. This is the justice League, The X-Men, J- Team and the Card crew (Yu-Gi-Oh crew)"  
  
"Uh, How are we going to find our enemies?" Asked superman.  
  
She looked flatly at him. "As you know, this isn't my usual form, and I have great hearing. I'll lock onto them using my sonic eye. Or they will find us."  
  
"Show your true form. I wanna see it again!" Said Gear excited.  
  
"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. She closed her eyes. Her body started to shift. She grew a bit. There was quite a bit of light and when it cleared standing where she was a moment ago was a griffin. Steely silver/black metallic like feathers Razor sharp beak, and Steely Talons, Long back and front legs.  
  
"Cool" said Gear and Static in Unison.  
  
She opened her eyes, Silver yet gold with eagle sharpness. "Happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Any questions. Any more rather."  
  
"Yes. When do we eat?" Asked Uncle.  
  
". What? I didn't bring food. Lets go to a café."  
  
"Your kidding right?" Asked superman.  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"You don't just walk into a Café."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Uncle I brought a mungbeen sandwich." Said Jackie handing Uncle a package.  
  
"goo nefew" Said uncle biting into the sandwich.  
  
"You should hurry. Our enemies are closing in." said Yang. "I can hear them." Yin jumped on her back and reigns appeared. He automatically grabbed them.  
  
"Okay. So half this battle will take place on the ground. Half the fliers go up for this, the other half stay and help the ones who cant. Seto!" She tossed him a gauntlet gun. "There you go."  
  
"Thank you." Said Seto smirking.  
  
"There getting closer. I can hear them. Yin, got your cards?" Yin held up a pack of cards. "Good."  
  
Suddenly the group of evil people appeared.  
  
"Lets do it." Said Yang giving an Eagle Smirk. The battle began. Yang, Yin, Superman, Green Lantern and the Martian were all up in the air fighting against Shendu, Half the medabreed, and Hsi Wu who appeared out of no where. Yin and Yang were taking on Shendu higher than the rest. After about 10 minutes everyone abandoned the fight to watch the fight going on higher. Both Yin and Yang were summoning cards.  
  
"DigiModify! HYPER WINGS ACTIVATE!" Yelled Yin as he jumped off Yang. Big wings appeared on his back.  
  
"DigiModify! AMMO ACTIVATE!" Yelled Yang as Big guns appeared on her Taloned hands.  
  
"DigiModify! RECHARGE ACTIVATE!" Yelled Yang as her ammo ran out.  
  
"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yelled Yin as the dark magician appeared beside him.  
  
The group lower in the sky and on the ground was just watching, all feuds forgotten to watch the battle. Shendu was all the time trying to blast at them.  
  
"DigiModify! STONE DEFENCE ACTIVATE!" A barrier of see-through stone appeared around her as she still blasted at him.  
  
"You know I never really liked Shendu." Said Dao Lon Won watching with rapt attention.  
  
"DigiModify! FIST OF THE BEAST KING ACTIVATE!" Yelled Yang as a large, Lion like head exploded into Shendu.  
  
"You shall Pay Mortal!" Hissed a steaming Shendu.  
  
"DigiModify! AMMO ACTIVATE!" Yelled Yin And Yang. Guns appeared on both there hands. They started firing.  
  
"Is he with us or against us?" Yelled the Joker dodging a blast from Shendu.  
  
"Foolish ones! I never will ally myself with you." Yelled Shendu.  
  
"Than you shall Suffer!" Screeched Dao Lon Won.  
  
"Hold it. Lets see how this turns out." Said Green Lantern.  
  
Yang Lunged at Shendu. "DigiModify! TORPEDO ACTIVATE." She yelled. The became straight as a bullet. The card took effect and flanked her all around with metal making her like a torpedo. She collided with Shendu. Both exploded and fell to the ground. Shendu, Clearly Dead, And Yang, it was hard to tell. She wasn't moving an inch. It took about 5 seconds for everyone to get over the shock of the explosion. They all rushed over to Yang, who was in her human form, Evil and all. Yin exploded into tears holding her. Jade sniffed.  
  
"She was my best Friend." Jade sniffed.  
  
"Mine too." Said Yin, holding her hand half way in the air. She squeezed it.  
  
"You cant get rid of me that Quick." She said opening her eyes.  
  
"Your Alive." Everyone said, Dumbstruck.  
  
"You think an explosion would kill me? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I wont go that easily." She said, standing up and brushing herself off like nothing happened. Hsi Wu just watched.  
  
"You got rid of my brother.." He said. "Whoo hoo!"  
  
She pointed to Shendu and he started levitating. A portal appeared behind him and he floated in. as soon as it closed Her head snapped to the sky. (No it didn't snap off. Get back to reality before you continue reading. She looked quickly at the sky) "You feel that?" She said  
  
"What is that?" Asked Charles holding his head.  
  
"Ack, It hurts!" Said Batman with his hands over his ears.  
  
Soon everyone was holding there head but Yang.  
  
"No! Not it cant be-" She was cut off my an earsplitting roar as three massive bulks landed.  
  
"It cant be!" Yelled Yin.  
  
"It is." Said Yang Horror Struck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- What is it? What's so horrid it has Even Dao Lon Won Freaking out? And Yin (Yugi) Is practically cowering. What can be that frightening? Charles is even Scared. 


End file.
